Talk:Mortar and Mourning
Help For Frustrated For those struggling, 1) familiarize yourself with the spawn points of at least the first waves of Hollow Men; the more memorized, the better. And (2): only target GROUPS or groupuscles of foes - targeting a lone H.Man can cost you the Legendary Weapon. The article states this, but not emphatically enough for most readers. At the minimum, each mortar blast should destroy 3 Hollow Men - it does take a little practice and simple empirical getting used to this mini-game I can well imagine. Beyond that, there is nothing to it with a little patient bearing with the game. I personally was angered in the extreme after what I thought was a superb first try - similar to the Mercenary Shooting Range, where I heaped up headshots massively but my slow wit had to churn a few seconds in comprehending headshots on standard mercenary targets are not intelligent as sole source of "points". The game is all-too-human and has its idiosyncrasies like we ourselves the "users". E.g., the spawning timing of the Hollow Men squads and the mortar blast radius I did notice did not seamlessly co-align - even a perfect shot aimed perfectly would not receive proper merit because the Hollow Men spawned unstably (and milliseconds count here). Anyway - anyone who takes more than a couple times in winning here should not be ashamed at all - Additionally; as to Jammy's verbal direction, he is on the whole helpful and should be followed, but this indeed is a generality; his A.I. judgment should not take precedence over your own humanly-percipient eyeballs and sense of things. (I totally ignored him my first two attempts, barely failing General rank the first, and obtaining 2300 the second attempt. Scythe's Warhammer was a happy surprise for my fanatically morally-purist adventurer character.) Jammy is very helpful and accurate in his instructions, doubtless, however - especially perhaps for those struggling... I am mediocre at games really, I am just offering some words for those who might be experiencing frustration here. And I do not understand how the issue of the score necessary has been conceptualized as a "bug" - you have to not merely match the previous high score, but exceed it - and even exceeding it by a small digit awards equally as the most dazzling performance. Table The table on this page is in-accurate. The weapons recieved are random as with other legendary weapons and the rank for 2000 is called General instead of Major swift. [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 21:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Related to this, does anyone know if the final reward stacks? I recall that after you win a legendary weapon, you may get a painting of Ben Finn, but what about after that? 22:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ranks? In my game the ranks weren't character names. They were military ranks like Major, Captain, General etc. I don't know where those ranks came from on the page though. Alpha Lycos 23:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : The ranks listed are high scores set by those NPCs, from the sign next to the mortorZet X Hikari 19:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I read that sign when I first went in, trying to play the mini game before buying the fort. I dunno if it changed after buying the fort but it never said any ranks for me. Also shouldn't those ranks be the ones you gain from the mini game instead of just NPC scores? --Alpha Lycos 23:56, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry if this is late but I think I could help here. The high scores that appear on the sign are names of the NPCs that attempted the game. However, in my game the sign does not list any ranks but it is in fact Private Jammy who calls out a rank to the player which varies depending on what they scored on the mini game. I don't know whether this changes or not depending is you bought the fort or not but I'll try to research this when I can. WikiaWizard 12:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Question "It is Fable III's version of the Archery Competition and Westcliff Shooting Range." Should that stay now that we have the Mercenary shooting range?--Alpha Lycos 16:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :No, probably not. It's not much like them anyway. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea thats part of why I brought it up. I just figured I'd come here first since the shooting range is DLC exclusive. --Alpha Lycos 16:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that the sentence may as well be removed anyway for that reason. The fact that the Shooting Range is DLC exclusive is not really relevant comparatively to the fact that Mortar and Mourning is not really like the ranges from before. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Increase Moral Standing *Taking any positively-disposed or otherwise socially bonded consociate to the upper mortar area, situating them right in front of the action next to you as you fire (slightly shielding them from hostile fire too) and letting your associate partake of the activity indirectly, in being creatively, unexpectedly "entertained" by the frantic combat game, instantaneously fulfills the "Increase Moral Standing" augment of any weapon - compare, for example, spending hours unloading gold (only max ten per time) on a beggar, to meet the identical goal. The non-linearity of "moral standing" is apparently more complex than commonly conceived in Fable III. The moral upward-tending nature flows from the "thoughtfulness" of the action - other, confirmable "thoughtfulness"-based moral augment completion examples in the game of kindred non-linear nature, are, seemingly, not overabundant, nor so solidly verifiable, as the instance of Mortar and Mourning.